


The Big Bucks

by Dracolord1208



Series: Draco's Junkmetra Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: Ever since Halloween Junkrat and Symmetra have had almost no time together. Overwatch has been sending Junkrat on almost nonstop missions against omnic threats and, Vishkar had commissioned Symmetra to create a new building for an upcoming project. The two have had virtually no time to plan anytime together let alone their wedding which doesn’t even have a date set yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back Story: This is almost a direct continuation of one of my other fics Happy Birthday. It takes place after Happy Birthday as well as long after Divergent Mornings.  
> Recap – Junkrat and Symmetra are going to get married but the wedding is still far off.  
> Also due to Hollywood I am setting inflation to be 50 times more than 2016 prices; $14 -> $700. So divide by 50, and you will get 2016 money values.

Ever since Halloween Junkrat and Symmetra have had almost no time together. Overwatch has been sending Junkrat on almost nonstop missions against omnic threats and, Vishkar had commissioned Symmetra to create a new building for an upcoming project. The two have had virtually no time to plan anytime together let alone their wedding which doesn’t even have a date set yet.

 

This was bothering Symmetra to no end. Symmetra had always been someone to plan every detail in advance when possible. As much as Symmetra enjoys Junkrat’s parties she was very intent on being the one in charge of their wedding. Junkrat was completely on board with this of course. He said that he had no idea what an actual wedding would be like since wedding weren’t exactly a common occurrence in Junkertown. Jamison even went so far to say he would pay for all of it.

 

This stuck out as strange to Symmetra because she never exactly thought about the Junker’s wealth. Money had never seemed to come up between the two of them before. Symmetra usually found herself paying for meals and groceries when they left the base for food. Satya can remember many extravagant gifts that Jamison has given her that he confirmed were not stolen but legally purchased.

 

Finally, the weekend came and in an unusual turn of luck both Symmetra and Junkrat had the weekend off, and they were able to plan for their wedding. The two were currently in Symmetra’s dorm with Junkrat working on dinner while Symmetra was getting all of her notes ready on her computer.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

 

“I ought to be, I mean it’s just the curry that you showed me how to make. I got me the recipe and everything so it should be fine, probably.” Jamieson’s last word came out more like a whisper, yet Symmetra still heard and shook her head.

 

“Remember to use the full-size blender when you need to blend it.”

 

Junkrat continued to make the curry while Symmetra started to plan.

 

“So what exactly are we looking at when it comes to the budget?”

 

“Whatever you want love. I’ll fund anything you want. The world is your oyster.”

 

“Well, what if we got $100,000 of flowers.”

 

“As long as it doesn’t mess with Roadie’s allergies we should be good.”

 

Symmetra just stared at Junkrat. “Wait how much money do you have?”

 

“Quite a bit I think with all the different accounts I have open its hard to determine totals you know.”

 

“No, I don’t know. What do you mean different accounts?” Symmetra was growing more and more concerned.

 

“Well, I can’t exactly have one account under my name you know. Worldwide crime sprees usually get your accounts frozen by the coppers. Gotta have multiple accounts under fake names and all. Different banks and different countries you know.”

 

“Well, how many accounts are we looking at?”

 

“Ehhh. Try to keep em under a certain amount, so it doesn't get suspicious. Bout 50 maybe 70.”

 

Satya reeled back like she was hit. “What about taxes?”

 

“Oh, Sombra helped me with all that set the accounts and identities to take care of that, so they look legit automatically. I guess some of 'em are.”

 

“How much do you usually put in them?”

 

“Twenty thousand to a hundred thousand.”

 

“Finish making dinner then come over, and we are going to sort this out. I do not like this one bit. With no idea, you could be broke or set, and you would have no idea.”

 

 “Fine, fine fine. I’ll have Sombra send me the list of my accounts over to you.”

 

“She knows your banking information?”

 

“Yeah, she set it up. She also uses it to launder money sometimes as well.”

 

“Stop, stop. Please stop I don’t want to hear any more.”

 

Junkrat finished making the Maharaja Curry that he was cooking. They finished eating it no time. Symmetra’s cooking lessons are paying off more and more as he became a more confident chief.

 

After cleaning up the dishes, Jamison asked: “Love so how much do you got?”

 

“Well, I have been working for Vishkar since I was 11, by the time I was 16 I was full Architech. So I have been getting paid for that all these years. There is also the fact that every year I have received a bonus and a raise. I was also paid a higher amount once I started in the more covert operations Vishkar sent me on. There is also the fact that I have always lived on a paid campus where everything from food to rent was taken care of by Vishkar, and that has stayed true even here at Overwatch. So I’ve been saving all of that money this whole time. Also now that I don’t exactly work for Vishkar anymore they only commission me to make blueprints which also pays well.”

 

Turning her computer around Satya showed Jamison her bank account information. 

 

$409,920,689.88

 

“Hooley dooley... Shelia are you serious?”

 

“Yes quite definitely. I have been saving up quite a bit.”

 

“Wow I never have seen so much in one place before, well I have, but I don’t think the inside of a bank vault counts. Ahahah”

 

“Okay do let’s go through your accounts.”

 

The next 6 hours of work sent Symmetra spiraling, as account after account had been opened and tracked, accounts that had anywhere between $70,000 and $3.22. Accounts that had to be tracked down, passwords that had to be changed and phone calls to reputable banks and the shadiest banks she has never heard of before. Once the number was totaled Symmetra had to get a drink, Symmetra was never one to drink her problems or stress away but the number that had come back to simply too large.

 

“How?” Symmetra asked the question like it had physically hurt her to say it.

 

“Well you know me, and Roadie went on that crime spree, we also worked as a pair of mercenaries for a few years. Then there’s the fact that Overwatch has been paying us this whole time. We don’t exactly come cheap you know. A lot of money on the other side you know. There was also that big ticket item that got taken care of you know.”

 

“But how do you have 135,218,534,489.76? How do you possibly have billions of dollars?”

 

“Just like you I have been saving up and when you are good at your job you get paid the big bucks.”

 

“I am going to bed.”

 

“Wait what’s wrong love?”

 

“I need to think about what charity’s your money is going to go into now and how many flowers we are going to have.” Symmetra then closed the door to her room.

 

“That’s barely fair. Why do I have to give all my” Junkrat was interrupted mid-sentence.

 

 “Well, are you going to join me or not” Symmetra called from her room.

 

“You don’t got to ask me twice,” Junkrat called as he began to tear off his shirt while heading to her room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are set for life and I wish them to have the most luxurious life you can imagine.  
> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


End file.
